Todo lo bueno, dura poco
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Batalla silenciosa entre Kurogane y Fye. ¿Quien saldrá vencedor? ¿El samurai sanguinario o el mago de pasado oscuro? OneShot


Saludos owo

Dejo mi primer fic de TRC. Debo confesar que siempre me ha gustado esta serie, pero nunca me dio el cuero (que feo xD) para escribir un fic, siquiera uno pequeño. Ahora me he atrevido y escribí este oneshot sobre mi personaje fav, kurogane, con el infaltable de Fye |3 Quiero que sepan que no odio a Fye ni nada, solo se describe del modo en que Kurogane lo ve. Todos los personajes de TRC me caen muy bien 8D Bueno..syaoran no mucho xD pero él no figura aquí.

Como sea, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios ^^

* * *

**Todo lo bueno dura poco**

Marcaban las cinco cincuenta y cinco en el reloj que estaba sujeto a la pared. Una leve brisa refrescó la habitación y movió el mechón negro en la frente de Kurogane. El hombre desvió la mirada del libro que tenía entre las manos hasta el reloj, y lentamente hacia el sujeto que estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación. Éste traía su sonrisa tranquila y sus ojos claros puestos en un libro forrado en piel y marcado de antiquísimos símbolos. Kurogane lamentó su suerte y se apresuró a aprovechar los pocos minutos que le quedaban, regresando su mirada malévola al libro. Aún abrigaba la esperanza de salir triunfador, era imposible que aquel pelmazo pudiera ganársela esta vez. Seguro que en los últimos segundos caía derrotado y él salía victorioso.

No era que lamentara tener que entregar el pastel de crema y piña que la joven Sakura le había preparado, solo que estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ganaría, no le cabía ninguna duda. Trató de regresar su concentración al libro, pero le resultaba algo complicado. Había una especie de presión que le hizo sudar levemente y dejar escapar un bufido molesto. El chico rubio levantó la mirada ante el gesto, se cercioró de que nada ocurría, y continuó leyendo.

Cinco cincuenta y seis.

Solo cuatro minutos de paz. Seguro habría tenido el triple o hasta el cuádruple de posibilidades de vencer si mokona hubiera metido las narices. ¿Dónde estaría ahora la bola de arroz? Trató de tranquilizarse y no demostrar su preocupación; en la guerra, era de vital importancia jamás mostrar algún signo a tu oponente, de ningún tipo. Solo confianza, seguridad, serenidad. Sí, eso le habían enseñado en su camino del samurái. Debía aplicar aquello que le había mantenido victorioso toda su vida. Pero… el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, y Fye no parecía tener el menor interés en abrir la boca. Qué rareza…

Cinco y cincuenta y siete minutos.

Peligroso. El tiempo nunca le había jugado en contra, pero esta vez se estaba transformando en un factor de lo más molestoso, y añadiendo la sonrisa relajada del rubio, el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre el sillón de cuero oscuro, el sol entrando suave a la estancia, el silencio… ¡Cómo había disfrutado ese silencio! Un silencio que solo se prolongaría durante los próximos tres minutos, los que no conseguía aprovechar porque sentía una extraña inseguridad de que las cosas no resultarían del todo bien. No, él vencería, siempre lo había hecho, aunque desde que se había unido al grupo del mocoso, sólo le resultaban las victorias a la hora de blandir su arma.

Cinco cincuenta y ocho.

Oh rayos. Una enorme pesadez se había instalado sobre sus hombros y sus párpados. Sus ojos rojizos se deslizaban por las letras, pero no conseguía retener su contenido en la cabeza. Hasta podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj en la pared, como un martillo lastimándole la cabeza. Estos últimos minutos se le estaban volviendo inacabables. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Las últimas dos horas se le fueron como agua entre las manos, y ahora, cinco sencillos minutos se extendían sobre aquellas dos figuras como si de una enorme y pesada manta los quisiera cubrir y hacerlos desparecer bajo su enorme y despreciable cobijo de plumas se tratara.

Plumas.

Eso le recordó que aún no habían conseguido la pluma de la princesa. El mocoso, ella y la chica de moñitos rosa que se había ofrecido a ayudarlos, recorrían ahora la ciudad y le habían encargado a Fye y a él cuidar de la casa. Se sabía de muchos vándalos por esa zona.

De pronto, un libro se cerró con fuerza y Kurogane levantó la mirada.

Fye sonreía, como siempre, con esa patética y mentirosa sonrisa pintada en su cara fantasmal. Había cerrado el libro entre sus manos y se quedó con la vista pegada en su compañero de enfrente. Le hizo un gesto con la mirada, y Kurogane miró al reloj. Sólo un minuto más y la victoria estaría dicha. Pero aún no se daba por vencido. Ni él ni el mago de ojos claros. Parece que se había dedicado a disfrutar de aquel último minuto, burlándose silenciosamente de él. Una extraña ira le invadió de pies a cabeza, y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él a darle de librazos en la cabeza, para que al menos así abriera la boca.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Eso sería muy bajo, y totalmente impropio de un guerrero de honor como él. Pero esa mirada tan serena… y esa forma de sonreír tan lisa, cínica, mentirosa, como si estuviera mirando una pintura, le exasperaba. Sentía que se estaba burlando de él. En realidad, siempre sentía que Fye se burlaba de él, ¡especialmente por todos esos ridículos y estúpidos nombres que siempre le ponía…!

Una campanada le cortó de pronto la respiración. Sintió el sudor bajarle por la frente y correr por su mejilla. Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente, midiendo la presión del momento, midiendo todo lo que había ocurrido en aquellas cortas horas. Había pasado mucho, no había pasado nada, todo dependía del punto de vista que se mirara, y para Kurogane, había pasado algo increíble; había sido derrotado por ese pequeño bobo rubio...

Una segunda campanada le obligó a parpadear y regresar al mundo en el que estaba parado, a la situación, a su vergonzosa realidad. Fye seguía sentado, sonriendo. Parecía demostrarle que podía quedarse allí todo el día, lo que enfureció aún más al samurái.

Indignado y resignado, Kurogane cerró su libro con fuerza y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se levantó de un movimiento y avanzó dos pasos, situándose en medio de la sala. Fye hizo su parte y se levantó relajadamente de su asiento, avanzó tres pasos y se detuvo frente a su perro de peluche favorito. Se miraron unos últimos segundos y Kurogane bramó.

-¡Espero que estés feliz!

-¡Lo estoy kuro-pon!-sonrió el otro estirando sus largos y delgados brazos como fideos-¡Créeme que sí!

Kurogane se puso rojo de la rabia. Hacía rechinar sus dientes y apretaba fuerte los puños. Fye tenía una gigantesca sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja que lo molestaba aún más.

-Anda, anda~-le molestó el chico-un trato es un trato, y yo he ganado.

-¡¡Ya lo sé!! ¡No tienes para qué repetírmelo!

-Ahh~ kurorin se ha picado por perder-siguió bromeando fye, haciendo un gesto de pena-Se nota que no confiabas en tu mago favorito.

Kurogane se sentía explotar con las burlas del chico. Le daban ganas de aporrearlo, pero había prometido a la princesa que "dejaría de intentar esas cosas tan violentas". Se tragó la humillación y la rabia y avergonzado, agachó la cabeza.

-¡Vale! Lo reconozco, me has vencido…-levantó la vista y fye aguardaba pacientemente-¡Y puedes comerte mi pastel de piña!

Un haz de luz surcó el rostro de fye, quien se puso a dar saltos por todos lados, muy emocionado.

-¡¡¡Siiii!!! ¡Aaaallá voyyy pastel de crema y piña!-salió disparado dando sus largos pasos camino a la cocina.

Kurogane se quedó allí, en medio de su derrota. Jamás pensaría que ese odioso y molestoso tipo, que no era capaz de cerrar la boca por dos minutos, pudiera guardar el silencio de un muerto durante dos horas completas. Suspiró y se lamentó su mala suerte, una vez más. Como le habían dicho desde siempre, todo lo bueno, dura muy poco.

**FIN**


End file.
